For $y=\frac{x+2}{5x-7}$, at what $x$-value is there a vertical asymptote?
There is a vertical asymptote where the denominator equals 0 and thus $y$ is undefined. For the denominator to equal 0, we have $5x-7=0\Rightarrow x=\boxed{\frac{7}{5}}$.